timetalesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Doctor
The Doctor birth name Theta Sigma was born a female her father was a time lord and her mother was Athena goddess of wisdom for years she believed her father killed her mother and since The Doctor was not a "Real" time lord she was abused for years till she met her long to be enemy but at the time he was her best friend then boy friend The Master. Later on when her and The Master where 25 years old The Master saw The Doctor's Father try and kill her so he attacked him and killed him The Doctor in anger lasted out at the master then ran to tell the CIA so The Master was taken away and locked up The Doctor full of gilt broke the master out of jail but he went insane and attacked her so she ran away and slit her wrists she died alone in her room till The Master found her to say sorry he saw what happened he took her to a friend of his called The Writer and she saved The Doctor by making her a full time lord The Master and The Doctor broke up some time later when The Doctor was 150 She made the only type 40 tardis and hide her away for years till Omega made The Doctor The Master The Writer The Monk and The Rani bring him back to life The Doctor tried to stop it but failed so she and her friends ran from Gallifrey The Doctor in her Type 40 tardis some time later she died and became her 2nd self the 1st male Doctor some Time Later after marring The Writer the Doctor was taken back to Gallifrey and killed and exiled to another universe The Doctor now in his 3rd body played by David Warner crashed on new earth and Met another Prof from another universe as the prof from the universe The Doctor crashed in had died he soon met Roes The son of This Universe Doctor they travelled together he helped Roes have 2 new kids by useing Roes's blood and then The Writer came into this universe same with The Master he met 2 new friends Block This Universe Prof and Mag then some time later The Doctor used up all his lives till his 13th body played by Ian McKellen The Doctor was killed but Roes made The Time Lords give The Doctor a new regeneration cycle he then became female again more regeneration's past till he was on his 16th regeneration played by Eddie Redmayne he died fixing the universe Roes ended up bringing him back to life then some more regeneration's past till he was on his 21st played by Neil Patrick Harris he and Block and Mag and Prof left the universe with Roes and went to a new one some more regeneration's past The Doctor got a new Wife and they had a son and then some time later The Doctor was on his 25th regeneration's played by Domhnall Gleeson The Doctor was liveing on a planet with his wife and son it was attacked by Daleks and The Doctor died saving the planet The Doctor was given a new regeneration cycle he then regenerated into the 26th Doctor as played by Tessa Thompson The new Doctor crash landed in new york and met prof and then ran torchwood for a bit she then fixed her tardis and left some time later her and Prof met up again for Ragnarok after saveing The Time Lords The Doctor left in her Tardis